Transmission elements and/or configurations are known from the prior art. A nondetachable connection, in particular between a pipe and a fitting, is produced employing an axial pressing technique, for example according to a method described hereafter. A profiled transmission element, particularly provided with a specific number of bead-like external projections, is put onto a pipe end. The pipe end encompassed by the transmission element is pushed onto an optionally profiled support body of a fitting having a shoulder, so that the front faces of the pipe and of the transmission element abut against the shoulder. Subsequently, a union press sleeve being optionally profiled, which exhibits internal beads, for example, is pushed over the pipe end encompassed by the transmission element in the direction of the shoulder of the fitting. The transmission element and the pipe end on the support body are reshaped radially inward by the interaction with the union press sleeve, so that a non-positive, and possibly also a formfitting connection is provided. However, this procedure has the disadvantage that only punctual reshaping forces are caused by the bead-like projections, by which the pressing result, in particular a form-fit of the pipe with the support body of the fitting which is necessary for the tightness of the nondetachable connection, may be impaired. To remedy this impairment, a separate seal element, such as an O-ring, may be situated between the support body and the pipe end. However, the effort necessary to produce the nondetachable connection and also the necessary care to be applied when producing the nondetachable connection are thus increased.
Furthermore, the contact of the front faces of the pipe and of the transmission element with the shoulder of the fitting, as described above, restricts the selection of the materials from which the pipe and/or the fitting may be manufactured. For example, if the pipe is a metal pipe or a composite pipe having a metal layer and the fitting is manufactured in this example from a metal or from a material of another type which has a chemical potential deviating from the metal of the pipe, the structure of the pipe may be damaged, in the case of a composite pipe possibly even invisibly to the eye of an observer, in particular by contact corrosion after the compression procedure.